The present invention relates generally to data input devices, such as keyboards, and particularly to optically generated images of data input devices.
Data input devices, such as keyboards, touch pads, calculator pads, telephone keypads, and the like, are well known devices with alphanumeric keys. Other data input devices, such as joysticks, mouses, trackballs and the like, generally do not have keys. Whatever the kind of input device, a user must generally press one or more keys or buttons in order to input data
Data input devices are generally in wired communication with a computer terminal and the like, for controlling cursor movement, displaying commands, etc. Wireless cursor control systems have also been proposed, such as the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,181, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This system includes a three-dimensional computer apparatus input device that uses three sets of accelerometers and angular rate sensors to determine acceleration, velocity, relative position and attitude of the device.
However, all of the known input devices have several drawbacks. Although tremendous technological advances have been made in computer and telecommunication hardware, nevertheless the data input device still remains a device with a relatively large amount of moving parts and electronics. In addition, mobile communication devices that use input devices such as keyboards, have a particular problem of balancing logistics and space. If a small keyboard is used, then the keys sometimes must be pressed several times just to indicate one character, making the device cumbersome to use. If a larger keyboard is used, then the device becomes too large to carry conveniently.
The present invention seeks to provide a novel and improved data input device. In the present invention, there is no physical input device, rather an optical image of a data input device is generated. A light beam emanating from a light source (e.g., laser source) is preferably moved by means of a mirror array or scanner, for example, at high speed to form a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image of an input device, such as a keyboard with all of the keys, in which case the user presses the xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d keys of the xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d optically generated keyboard. Another example of an optically generated input device is a xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d mouse, wherein pressing or touching an outlined area performs a xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d. Other examples include xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d musical instruments, such as an organ, a xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d switch, a xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d telephone touch pad, and the like.
Preferably optical, acoustic, position or movement sensors sense the xe2x80x9cpressingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstrikingxe2x80x9d of the virtual keys, and the sensed movement is sent to a processor which processes and interprets the xe2x80x9cpressingxe2x80x9d into the desired characters, instructions, information and data, etc. The input may then be transmitted to a computer, mobile telephone, musical instrument, and the like. The laser and beam-moving apparatus are preferably housed in a unit approximately the same size as a cell phone, or even smaller. The laser and beam-moving apparatus may be provided separately from a cell phone, or may be a built-in unit manufactured integrally with the phone.
The present invention is particularly advantageous for mobile communication devices. A user can carry any conveniently small size cell phone, for example, plus the equivalently-sized laser unit of the invention. If the user wishes to type messages to be sent to the Internet via the cell phone, for example, the user simply generates a large size keyboard with the laser unit and comfortably types the commands and message, without having to grapple with multiple presses of keys or with too small keys, or with lugging a clumsy, large keyboard. The present invention thus enables user-friendly use of cell phones for communication on the Internet. The same holds true for palm-sized computer/calculators or PDAs (personal digital assistants).
The present invention also provides a multilingual keyboard heretofore impossible to achieve in the prior art. Current keyboards generally have at most two languages indicated on the keys, e.g., the local language and English. In the present invention, since the keys are xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d, any language can be optically formed on the keys of the keyboard, and a suitable linguistic processor can interpret between the keyed-in language and any other language in which it is desired to transmit a message. This enables users of different languages from all over the world to communicate with each other with great ease.
In another aspect of the invention, the user can modify the arrangement, size and shape of the virtual keys. In still another aspect of the invention, a holographic image of all or part of the virtual keyboard can be employed.
The image of the virtual keyboard can be constructed by means of a monochromatic laser, or a blend of differently colored laser beams, either by using multiple laser sources having different colors and wavelengths, or by using a single laser source and using color and wavelength splitters. Differently polarized light beams can also be used. The keyboard of the present invention can not only be used as the sole data input device, but can also be integrated with other conventional or non-conventional data input devices.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a data input device including an optically generated image of a data input device, the image including at least one input zone actuable by an action performed thereon by a user, a sensor operative to sense the action performed on the at least one input zone, and to generate signals in response to the action, and a processor in communication with the sensor operative to process the signals for performing an operation associated with the at least one input zone.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a light source is provided which generates a light beam, and beam-moving apparatus is provided which moves the light beam to generate the optically generated image of the data input device.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the beam-moving apparatus includes a mirror arranged to reflect the light beam, and an actuator operatively connected to the mirror, wherein the actuator moves the mirror to reflect the light beam to form at least a two-dimensional image of the data input device.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the beam-moving apparatus includes a scanner arranged to scan the light beam, and an actuator operatively connected to the scanner, wherein the actuator moves the scanner to scan the light beam to form at least a two-dimensional image of the data input device.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the data input device includes a key of a keyboard, a keyboard, a mouse with at least one input button or a key of a touch pad.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sensor includes an optical sensor (such as a CCD or PSD), an acoustic sensor or a movement sensor.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the processor is in communication with an output device, such as a computer, a mobile telephone, a switch or a palm-held computer/calculator.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for data input including generating an optical image of a data input device, the image including at least one input zone actuable by an action performed thereon by a user, performing an action on the at least one input zone, sensing the action performed on the at least one input zone, generating signals in response to the action, and processing the signals for performing an operation associated with the at least one input zone.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of generating the optical image includes generating an image of a keyboard and the step of performing an action includes pressing keys of the image of the keyboard.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of processing the signals causes typing alphanumeric characters on a computer, cell phone, palm-sized computer/calculator or PDA.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method further includes modifying the image of the keyboard so as to modify a configuration of keys of the keyboard.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method further includes optically generating an image of characters of a first language on keys of the keyboard, selecting a second language different from the first language, and optically generating an image of characters of the second language on keys of the keyboard.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the optical image of the data input device is a holographic image.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the optical image of the data input device is generated by means of a monochromatic laser.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the optical image of the data input device is generated by means of multiple laser sources having different colors and wavelengths.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the optical image of the data input device is generated by means of a single laser source and using color and wavelength splitters to split light from the single laser source.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the optical image of the data input device is generated by means of differently polarized light beams.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of sensing includes detecting light reflected from an object within a silhouette of the image, and analyzing a reflection of the light to determine a spatial position of the object.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of sensing includes providing a light beam emanating from a light source, detecting light reflected from an object within a silhouette of the image, corresponding to the light beam, and analyzing an angle of the light beam and a time for the beam to be reflected back from the object to a reference to determine a spatial position of the object.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the reference includes an optically readable reference.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the optically readable reference includes a tangible bar code strip or an optically generated bar code strip.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the optical image of a data input device is generated by the same light beam whose reflection is used to determine the spatial position of the object.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the step of sensing includes providing a non-visible-light beam emanating from a non-visible-light source, detecting an image of the non-light impinging upon an object within a silhouette of the image of the data input device, and analyzing the image of the non-light to determine a spatial position of the object.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the non-visible-light beam includes an infrared beam and the image of the non-light includes an infrared image of the object.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the object includes a finger and the step of analyzing includes analyzing a difference in the infrared images of the finger before and after pressing the finger.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the method includes detecting light reflected from an object within a silhouette of the image and preventing the image from impinging upon the object.